


Dirty Poetry

by shethatscarlos



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, Bookshop Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethatscarlos/pseuds/shethatscarlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's placed in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5328149">Incinerate</a> AU, over a year later. Basically smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Poetry

Miles was just displaying the new books delivery when he heard the shopkeeper's bell ring. Before he had time to turn around and look who went in, he felt hands on his waist and a hot breath tickling the side of his neck.

"Evening," Alex purred into his ear as he bit Miles's neck lightly.

Miles looked around nervously to make sure no one was looking at them and when he was sure they were alone he turned around. His boyfriend's face was slightly blushed even though it was quite warm outside. His hair was damp and messy because of the rainy May weather. He was looking at Miles with his big puppy eyes. Miles brushed Alex's pink cheek with his thumb and leaned to kiss him softly on the lips. It was supposed to be just a peck but to Miles's surprise Alex deepened the kiss and lightly shoved him up the bookshelf.

"Miles," Alex moaned quietly in his ear as they broke apart to get some air.

"Hmm?" Miles sighed as Alex started kissing his neck and jaw.

As a response Alex got even closer to Miles so they were flush together and it was really hard not to notice something painfully digging into his leg. "Fuck me."

Miles nearly moaned at that but then suddenly realised when they were and pulled back reluctantly. "I'm at work, Al. We're in a bookshop, There are other people here," he hissed but that just made Alex cling on him even more desperately.

"But Mi..." Alex whined and run his tongue from Miles's collarbone to his ear which he bit lightly, causing Miles to shiver visibly.

Miles didn't have time to answer because the bell rang again and he jumped out of Alex's grasp, suddenly aware of the other people in the shop.

"I need to go back to work, babe," he said to Alex, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Only two hours left and we'll come back to mine and I'll fuck you so hard you'll be screaming, I promise."

Miles tried to ignore Alex's pupils dilating and his cheeks flushing at his words as he nodded enthusiastically and went to the table to sit and wait for his boyfriend to finish his work.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later, when Miles found himself looking for a book in some more distant and private aisle, as he felt Alex's hands on his hips, sneaking under his shirt.

"What have I told you, Turner?" Miles turned around to be greeted with the biggest and most innocent-looking puppy eyes. He knew this look far too well to be fooled as his boyfriend's motives were not so innocent.

"You promised to fuck me," Alex smiled sheepishly but soon it turned into a slight smirk when he turned around.

The movement made Miles nearly choke on his own tongue because now Alex was rubbing his bum against his crotch which didn't help it's current, already quite tight state. Miles's willpower to stop this was weakening with every second, since he was never able to resist Alex. They were dating for over a year now and one of the first things he learned about his boyfriend was that Alex was the horniest person on earth and also the most insatiable one. And when he wanted something from Miles, he wouldn't give up until Miles gave it to him. Which was really bad for Miles since they were in a bookshop he was working in. During his shift. With people around there. Flush against his apparently exhibitionist boyfriend. 

"Hello? Is anybody here? I'm looking for someone who works here!" They heard someone calling and it helped Miles to resist Alex's behaviour.

He pushed him away far enough to stop touching and wagged his finger at Alex. "You, mister, are going to the table and you will sit there patiently until I finish my work. Clear?"

Alex grinned at him devilishly. "Oh I love it when you go all bossy with me," he winked at Miles. "Makes me want to rip off your clothes right here."

Miles huffed at him and tried to straighten his shirt before walking towards the waiting customer. Alex waited a couple of minutes to calm down a bit before doing as he was told and sat at the table just in front of the counter.

Half of an hour later and Miles was starting to go crazy. He was still at a counter but he couldn't resist glancing at Alex every five minutes. And every time he looked at the boy, he was doing his best to help Miles die of sexual frustration. The way he sucked on his pen, pretending to be deeply in thought, but looking Miles straight in the eyes every time he caught him staring. Miles was also pretty sure it wasn't necessary to wiggle his bum like that while bending to pick a book from a lower shelf. He sighed in relief when he served the customers who needed his help and he could go back to putting new books on the shelves. He was at the furthest corner of the bookshop where barely no one ever came: the poetry section, when he heard shuffling. 

"Can I help you with..." He started as he turned around but stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Yes," Miles felt Alex's breath on his lips and wondered how did they get this close in such a short time.

He quickly stopped thinking after Alex pinned him to a shelf and kissed him hungrily. All of Miles's willpower had left him by the counter about 10 minutes before so he made no attempt of stopping Alex's knee, which found its way between his thighs. He bit Alex's lip as he felt long awaited pressure at his crotch, which caused Alex to press even harder.

"Miles please," Alex whined against his lips as he took Miles's hand and guided it palm his own throbbing erection. "I've been wanting this all day." 

Miles hissed as Alex unzipped his jeans and slid his hand inside. He bit his bottom lip not to moan when his boyfriend sank to his knees and quickly pulled out his cock. Miles gasped as he felt wet, warm heat around him, making his hips jerk uncontrollably. 

"Oh my god, Al. So good. Fuck," Alex moaned around Miles's cock when he felt its head at the back of his throat. 

Miles wasn't sure how much would he be able to last like that so he pulled out of Alex's mouth slowly and helped him stand up again.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you inside me through the entire lecture," Alex whispered into his ear as he poured some lube onto Miles's fingers after he pushed down his jeans along with his boxers.

He gasped as two slick fingers entered him, stretching until he relaxed. He bit onto Miles's shoulder when the fingers found his prostate. "Now, Mi. Please, I can't..."

Miles, who was quite desperate himself, wasted no time. He turned them around so Alex's front was now pinned to the bookshelf. Miles kissed him as he slowly pushed inside, making Alex whine into the kiss.

"Shh, we don't want anyone to hear you, do we?" Miles panted into Alex's ear, refraining himself from moaning in pleasure at how good Alex felt around him.

"Fuck me, Miles," Alex whimpered. "Fuck me, hard and fast."

Miles put a hand on Alex's mouth to stifle the noises his boyfriend was making as he started to move faster, making sure to hit Alex's prostate with every thrust. Miles himself was sucking at Alex's neck and whispering dirty things into his ear.

"Are you close, Al? You want to cum?" He asked as he felt Alex's entire body starting to shake, his own thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Yes, fuck yes. Please, Mi," Alex yelped as he felt Miles's hand on his cock.

"Come for me, love," Miles whispered and he felt Alex coming around him and on his hand, letting out a moan which wasn't as quiet as it should be. 

It sent Miles over the edge as well, gasping Alex's name over and over as he rode out of his orgasm. Alex turned around and kissed Miles once again, slowly this time. He smiled when they pulled apart, satisfied expression on his face.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned for another lingering kiss.

"Love you too," Miles answered and pulled up his jeans, quickly buttoning them up. "Gotta go back there. Will you behave now and wait until I'm ready to go home?"

"Only if you promise to do that again later," Alex smiled and pecked his lips affectionately.

"For fucks sake, Al, you really are insatiable," he laughed, glancing around to make sure no one saw or heard them.

He blushed lightly as he saw how many people were waiting for a the counter. If he looked anything like Alex, who slowly made his way back to his usual table, long hair disheveled, cheeks rosy pink and satisfied smirk on his lips, he really hoped no one would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!  
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://last-shadow-puppet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
